


Chasing Dreams

by mijikal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura isn't dead, Fix-It of Sorts, based off the ending frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mijikal/pseuds/mijikal
Summary: Allura isn't dead, the Lions go fetch her





	Chasing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please be kind?  
> I couldn't figure out how to add images, but I wanted to start with that last frame of the lions flying towards the Allura-shaped piece of sky.

Space is cold. Starlight bends and fractures around layers of ice, highlighting the figures of red, blue, green, yellow, and black in the void.Space is quiet. The lions do not speak, but they heard a call and fly now to answer it.

Space is quiet. The lions do not speak, but they heard a call and fly now to answer it.

  
Space is vast. Years and light years have come and gone, yet the journey continues ever onward. Until Blue surges forward, arriving at a light that is not a star, and finally stops. A singularity. A door. The place where the journey ends, and the story starts again.

...

Her world is vast, quiet, and cold. Her heart beats throughout the universe in the twinkling of the stars, her breath flows in the passing of comets from system to system. Her hands are not substantial enough to grasp a single flower, but somehow they are strong enough to cradle the endless multitude of realities close to her soul, and keep them safe. She is at peace, but sometimes, she wonders. About a certain planet, in a certain galaxy, in certain strain of reality. She knows the birth and death of every star, forever in mourning even as she rejoices in the beauty of their existence. She loves them all, and her love is a part of every galaxy across every reality. The beauty of existence is plain to her, but sometimes the details are not. Details that once made up her everything are hidden in the complexity of knowing the universe. So she wonders. About a certain heart that kept beating despite the odds, and the breath that called it back. About a certain brilliant mind and a kind soul. About a certain mustache and the comfort it brings. She wonders about a certain pair of hands - warm, steady, and the perfect fit to her own, and what those hands might be holding now. These are all just details, and the details are unimportant, so long as they exist. But it doesn’t hurt to wonder.

Suddenly, a roar shatters the silence like a hammer through glass.

Her reality splinters and the cosmos falls away like a maze of broken mirrors, giving way to the simplicity of a field of juniberries, and a pride of lions standing tall above her.

“How can this be?” Allura whispers, heart racing within her. The lions give no answer but to move towards her, and in three steps she closes the distance between them and reaches up to Blue. Her hand connects with warm metal, and triumphant roars echo in her mind.

“Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allura comes back: what do you mean Shiro retired, Lance is a farmer in Cuba, Hunk and Keith throw food at people in space, Pidge is at war with her robot son, and Coran is missing?  
> the mice: squeeeak...  
> Allura: I'm very disappointed, I trusted you to look after them!  
> the mice: squeak!  
> Allura: Well that's a start I guess. Let's get the team back together! I've seen a lot of universes, and some of the could use defending.


End file.
